Warforged Autopilot
A Warforged Autopilot is a unique device initially developed by Absinthe for her personal airship. A smaller version was designed for use on Warforged military vessels. It consists of a warforged intellect construct being hooked into the engines, steering mechanisms, and occasionally even weapons of a bio steel airship. The Autopilot assists the ship in piloting, is capable of navigating, manipulating the PF of the engine, and, on larger vessels, can control drones that allow it to fire weapons on the ship as well. The cost for the autopilot Skilled Autopilot *'Cost-' 1,000 gp per size catergory of ship *'Benefits-' Initiative +3, Pilot Skill +8, Attack Bonus +8, Navigation +5, can command 1 Drone per size catergory of ship, controls 1 crew based component *'Requirements-' drains 1 PF per size catergory of the ship from the engine. Requires 1 ton of space, either next to the command deck or the engine room. Can only be installed on a Bio Steel ship. *'Hull Points-' 1 per size catergory of the ship *'Critical Hit Components-' 1 per 5 size catergories of the ship Expert Autopilot *'Cost-' 4,000 per size catergory of ship *'Benefits-' Initiative +5, Pilot Skill +12, Attack Bonus +12, Navigation +9, can command 2 Drones per size catergory of ship, controls 2 crew based components *'Hull Points-' 2 per size catergory of ship Ace Autopilot *'Cost-' 6,000 per size catergory of ship *'Benefits-' Initiative +7, Pilot Skill +16, Attack Bonus +16, Navigation +13 can command 4 Drones per size catergory of ship, controls 2 crew based components *'Requirements-' drains 2 PF per size catergory of the ship from the engine. *'Hull Points-' 3 per size catergory of ship Custom Autopilot *'Cost-' +25 gp per initiative bonus, +150 gp per pilot bonus, +150 gp per attack bonus, +150 gp per 1 Drone capacity, +10,000 per component controlled *'Requirements-' drains 1 PF per size catergory up to +14 bonus, then requires 2 PF per size catergory *'Hull Points-' 100 gp for 1 HP per size catergory, 200 for 2 HP per size catergory, 300 for 3 HP per size catergory Autopilot Drone The autopilot drone is a small construct that assists in the maintenance, defence and combat ability of an airship. It looks like a 2 foot tall, golden spider with a gem encrusted ring spinning at its crown. It has four primary limbs, 1 ending in a brilliant torch, the other 3 ending in a set of oversized claws. While unintelligent themselves, they are controlled magically via a shipboard auto pilot. CR 2 XP: 600 N Small Construct Init: +3 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +0 Defense AC: 18(+1 Size, +4 Dex, +3 Natural) Flat Footed-14, Touch-15 HP: 21(2d20+10) Fast Heal 1, DR 5/Adamantine Defensive Abilities: Construct Traits, Evade Fort +0, Ref +5, Will +0 Offense Speed: 30ft, climb 30ft Size/Reach: 5ft Melee: 2 Claws +5(1d3+2) Ranged: Welding Beam Ranged Touch +7(1d6 Fire) Special Attacks: Gun Crew Statistics Str 14, Dex '''18, '''Con -, Int '''-, '''Wis 10, Cha 1 Base Attk +2, CMB +3, CMD 18 Feats: - Skills: - SQ: Power Surge, Repair Evade-''' the Drones are extremely agile. Once per round, as an immediate action, the drone can gain a +4 dodge bonus to either their AC or Reflex save against 1 attack. 'Gun Crew-' While unintelligent, the drones are capable of firing airship weapons with extreme efficiency at the Autopilot's command. Each drone counts as 2 gun crew for a single airship weapon. They fire the weapon using the Autopilot's attack bonus. 'Power Surge-' Drones can connect to an airship's engine, temporarily adding their battery power to the engine. Each drones attached to an engine provides an additional PF for up to 8 hours. 'Repair-' The drone is capable of repairing objects, healing them for 2d6 damage as a standard action. As a full round action, 2 drones can repair 1 hull point on an airship. A drone cannot repair itself, but can repair another drone. '''Cost: 4,000 gp per drone, Every 10 drones requires 1 ton of airship space for storage and repair. 'Construction requirements-' 2,000 gp, Make Whole, CL 5, Craft(armor) or Profession(Smith) DC 15